intrinsicnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
ArcaneMS June 2012
Functionality Changes - You will now be able to use @vote in game. - You will now be able to register in game on the login screen by clicking the 'Register' button. - Various links on the redirector have been corrected. Party Quest Changes - Boss Party Quest rewards have been toned down such that you will receive less NX and points if you are much below the highest level in the party. - Boss Party Quest rewards will only be given to those who successfully hit the boss. - EXP gain from Normal and Easy Boss Party Quest modes have been reduced slightly. - Level 120+ Party Quests (e.g. Rex, Dragon Rider) now cap at level 250. - Guild Quest has changed extremely significantly (Ergoth sees new game mechanics, accordingly being a level 230 monster) - Crimsonwood Keep expedition is now the most difficult in the game, having monsters level 230-240. Monster Changes - Chaos bosses (e.g. Von Leon) have had their levels increased - New mechanics have been introduced to certain bosses (including DOT immunity, damage absorb, invincibility, and different methods of killing altogether) - DOT now will not apply to a monster if it has Immunity or Reflect buff on. - Damage Reflect damage for altered bosses, including Chaos bosses, has been increased - The frequency of skills being used for Chaos and Boosted monsters has been increased - More monsters have been added to the Pokemon System. - Cash gained from monsters will now distribute to the party. - Pink Zakum is now available again - Respawn rates in destroyed NLC maps (Alien Cogs) have been reduced. (about 80% of the original rate) - Custom party play mobs should now give much less NX upon kill - Boss Party Quest (Easy and Normal) have been buffed Item Changes - The equipments dropped by Crimsonwood Keep bosses have a new, unique method of upgrade these upgrades will lead to these equipments being the best in the game. Certain features such as permanently locked potentials will be included. - Certain drops from changed monsters will contribute to these upgrades. - Items dropped by the Crimsonwood Keep bosses will attribute to each character you will see drops differently from everyone else. - Please note that these equipments will be untradeable and will stay untradeable. Map Changes - All "old Maple" maps added as well as quest line - Inkwell sells many Maple Anniversary related equipments for Old Maple Coins (most of these were previously unobtainable) - All non-Party Play areas in Ossyria Island, all parts of Ulu City and all parts of Crimsonwood Keep have had their levels altered significantly (channels 1-6) - Year 2227 in Neo City has been altered as well. - All theme dungeons (Chryse, Mushroom Castle, Kerning Square) have been made into Party Play areas for channels 1-6 - Crimsonwood Keep and Ulu City have been made into Party Play areas for channels 1-6 - Certain portals in Crimsonwood Keep have been modified to let you enter the old maps. - The OSSS Secret Base is now available, allowing you to get and upgrade the Bing Alpha Suit - You can now go to Happyville again. Skill Changes - Minor tweaks to adventurer Archers - Respective skill buffs and nerfs can be seen on the Final List of Skill Changes thread. Mercedes and Demon Slayers have had some nerfs removed. - Thieves have been revamped and can get an SP reset from the Renegades quest. - Pirates have a choice-- upon logging in, they will be presented with the choice to receive the revamp or not. Pirates will have an automatic SP reset done to them no matter what. New aspiring Pirates will be presented with the choice at First Job Advancement. By default, the revamp will take place. - Old mastery books will not be able to be used, even for pre-revamp Pirates. New mastery books can be found at the same locations as the old ones. Class Changes - Jetts and Phantoms have been added to the server with their job advancements - Phantoms cannot steal skills from pre-revamp Pirates. - Demon Slayers can now unequip their shield to cube the level 120 version. If a Demon Slayer loses their Force Shield somehow, it will be restored upon login. - Jetts can rebuy Cores only after their 4th job advancement. Core Changes and Bug Fixes - Heart scrolling changes (1/4 of original success rate, 100% chance of breaking when failed) - Speed Quiz has been fixed - Auto ban has been changed to be stricter - Certain monster movements have been corrected - The max level cap has been changed to level 250 - A quest line has been added for level 150 to 240. This questline will be required for Crimsonwood Keep - The DOT system has been reworked. Instead of half of the damage happening when the DOT is placed, instead no damage will happen when the DOT is placed and all of the damage will happen at specific intervals until the damage is over. Simplified example: If I did 1m damage of DOT (displayed on screen) with a skill that lasted for 8 seconds, 4m damage would happen after 4 seconds and the last 4m damage would happen after the DOT is gone. To Do List - New way to get Old Maple Coins rather than just quests. Any ideas?